Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time (re-recording)" is a re-recording video over the real Wiggle Time. They have done re-recording songs on the video which are "Get Ready To Wiggle", "Dorothy the Dinosaur", "Whenever I Hear This Music", "Henry The Octopus", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Marching Along" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party". The song "Quack, Quack" was also re-recorded but the original 1996 version was already recorded for ''Wiggledance! Live in Concert. Song List #Get Ready To Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear #Captain Feathersword #Uncle Noah's Ark # #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry The Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love It When It Rains #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) Live In Concert songs *Wave To Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says that are you awake now Jeff and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'''Song 1: Get Ready To Wiggle Red Rainbow Colors Murray I Want To Be A Rock And Roll Band *'Song 2 ': Here Comes A Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells the Captain, "No more tickling," but the Captain tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain no more tickling, and Captain says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a jackass. *'Song 5': Ponies - Greg sings while a group of kids in jackass costumes run around Yellow Rainbow Colors Sam I Want To Be A Prince Michael *'Song 6': Dorothy The Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another purple shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry The Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Blue Rainbow Colors Anthony I Want To Be A Football Player *'123' *'Song 10': Lets Do The Numbers Rumba Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love It When It Rains Purple Rainbow Colors Jeff I Want To Be A Conductor Of A Ochestra *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) After the video, three live concert songs are played. *Wave To Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog *Leanne Halloran & Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Paul Field as Dog Catcher *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan *Dominic Field *Cieli Moore *Tara Fitzgerald Trivia * This along with Yummy Yummy were re-filmed after the episodes of "Wigglehouse" and "Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show" as part of The Wiggles' TV Series. * Get Ready To Wiggle's Tempo Changed. * Quack Quack's Keyboard Solo Changed. Gallery WIGGLE TIME VIDEO.jpg|Wiggle Time AUS Cover 1998 wiggle time-US.jpg|US cover JeffwithPaintingofPony.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony Ponies.jpg|Ponies DorothyTheDinosaur 1997.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur PaulField-DogCatcher.jpg|Paul Field as Dog Catcher HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) WagstheDogin1998ConcertFootage.jpg|Wags the Dog in 1998 concert footage MurraySingsFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks.jpg|The five little ducks and father duck WigglyMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley WagstheDoginEarly1998Footage.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothytheDinosaurinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HenrytheOctopusinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWigglesGroupinEarly1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends in promo picture TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Wags, Henry, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy in promo picture DorothytheDinosaurin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full Cover Wiggle Time Previews #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Hot Potato Music Video #Angry Birds Tyrkisk Peber Volcano Commercial #More Barney Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video Also See *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998